I'm Still in Love With You
by schmurles
Summary: AU. Emma Swan and Robin Hoods are related. But not by blood. Emma lives a different life out of Storybrooke, a life that she has always wanted. She has a love life but a secret love life that nobody knows except for her best friend Ruby. Robin comes home with a big surprise to show his family. Emma Swan's ex, Regina Mills. Whole summary in chapter. Sucky summary. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

I'm Still In Love With You

So this is my first Swan Queen Fanfiction and as you can tell, it's AU. There will be mistake here so I'm sorry about that. But I do not own OUAT and I wish I did, so enjoy. Also, it's been a year since I was on here, so there will be some mistakes.

Summary: AU. Emma Swan and Robin Hoods are best friends and related. But not by blood. Emma lives a different life out of Storybrooke, a life that she has always wanted. She has a love life but a secret love life that nobody knows except for her best friend Ruby. Robin comes home with a big surprise to show his family. Emma Swan's ex, Regina Mills. Regina and Emma are in love with each other but soon broke up when Emma had to leave in an emergency.

Emma can't believe it. She couldn't believe her eyes. Tears were forcing out of her eyes but blinked rapidly not wanting them to come down. She don't want her to see her cry. It hurts too much. Emma looked at her with a shock emotional mixing with anger before leaving the house. Emma sat at the bar stool not noticing her behind her.

TWO HOURS Earlier…

Emma was sleeping in her bed, thinking to herself how her life had changed. Her parents doesn't know about her other life. Emma's happy life. And here she is, back here into a life she didn't want to be. She was about to close her eyes to rest when she heard her mother call out for her.

"Emma! Come down here! Robin is about to come home any minute with his surprise!" Mary Margaret yells causing Emma to groan in complaint not wanting to get up.

"I'm coming!" Emma yelled back as she pushed the blanket away and walked out of her bedroom and downstairs. As Emma walked downstairs, the front door opened as Robin walked in with someone behind him. She wonder who's behind him?

"Hi Ma, sissy," Robin smiled as he lets go of the woman's hand and came to hug Emma and Mary Margaret.. She closed her eyes when hugging Robin not looking at the woman. As she stepped back, he smiled widely at us both.

"Where's Dad?" Robin asked both of them as he looked around the room still hiding the woman. Who is she Emma thought.

"I'm here," David smiles as he walked out of the dining room giving Robin a hug.

"Mom dad, sis, I want you to meet my fiancee, Regina," Robin smiles as he moved out of the way revealing Regina. Emma eyes widen in shock as her heart was breaking. Regina saw Emma too because her eyes have also widen in shock.

"Oh my god. It's so great to meet the woman who had made my son smile," Mary Margaret smiles widely at Regina and went to go hug her tightly as her eyes had never left Emma's. Her eyes then left Emma's and was now looking at Mary Margaret. .

"It's a pleasure Mrs. Nolan," Regina forced a smile which Emma clearly knew. Emma couldn't do this. She can't be in the same room as her. She cleared her throat as they all turned to Emma's attention.

"If you'll excuse me. I'm gonna go to my room," Emma told them as tears in her eyes were forcing to come and looked away from her and looked at Mary Margaret and David.

"Oh okay. If you're going to go to your bedroom, why don't you show Regina her room," Mary Margaret suggested smiling at Emma. What? Emma didn't want to. She don't want to be near her or even breath the same air as her.

"Why can't Robin do that? I'm not in the mood to do that," Emma argued as she turned around and was about to step on the first step when she heard her name.

"Emma. Now," Mary Margaret told her giving Emma the glare 'now' in a serious expression.

"Fine," Emma growled as she sees the suitcase behind them and one that Regina was carrying. She yanked the suitcase from her hand not caring that Mary Margaret was giving her the glare. She walked up the stairs hearing her heels on the wooden stairs. They reached to the guest room which apparently have to be so close to Emma's room. Emma opened the door and let her go in before her. Emma sat the suitcase on the bed and was about to walk away when she felt her hand intertwined with Regina's. Emma halted and looked back at her.

"Can we at least talk?" Regina asked her softly.

"No. It's too late for that already," Emma told her as she yanked her hand away from hers and walked out of the room and into her room and slam her door hard.

Regina was inside the guest room with tears in her eyes. She was heartbroken. She sat down on the bed covering her mouth to make any noise when crying. She then heard the other door opened the closed and heard footsteps going down the stairs quickly like in a hurry. She wipe her tears away and notice that it was Emma.

"Emma? Where are you going?" Mary Margaret asked her as she notice Emma leaving. Robin walked out the door and notice that Emma was already running away. He went back inside and notice Regina at the end of the steps.

"It's just Emma. She probably needs to go somewhere, don't worry about my sister," Robin told her as she just didn't look at Robin but at the door.

"I'll go find her and have some girl talk," Regina suggested as she went back upstairs and took her purse and walked out of the house with her own car that she arrived with. Regina did had an idea where Emma was going to go. A bar should be close here. She kept driving for almost half and hour when she found a bar. She parked and went inside the bar and sees that Emma was drinking at the counter. She let out a breath and walked up to her.

"Emma?" Regina asked her as she placed her purse and her key on the counter.

"Go away," Emma slurred out as her not bothering to look behind her and used to her hand to motion Regina away.

"Come on Emma. Let's get you home," Regina suggested as she puts her hand on Emma's arm. But Emma yanks her arm away from Regina. Regina sighed and sat down next to her as they both didn't talk throughout the whole hour. She then notice that Emma was now sleeping. She took her time and took her purse and her keys as she paid for the drinks and helped Emma to the passenger seat. She put her carried her by the side as her left hand was around her waist and her right hand was holding onto Emma's right hand over her shoulder. Emma was quite heavy when drunk.

Once she had Emma in her passenger seat, she grabbed the seat belt and locked her in. When she backed up, she looked at Emma's peaceful sleepless face. She felt guilty and unhappy. She didn't mean to cause Emma to get drunk. She didn't even knew Robin and Emma were related. Emma never told her about her life at all. She shook it away and closed the passenger door and went to the driver's side and drove them back to Emma's home. Once she reached, Mary Margaret and Robin were outside waiting by the porch. She parked her car by the curve and Robin came running helping Emma out of the car. He carried her back to her room and tucked her in.

"Where were she?" Mary Margaret asked Regina as Regina walked up to the door. Regina sighed and looked at Mary Margaret.

"She was at the bar drinking and got drunk. I don't know why but you will have to ask her. She wouldn't tell me. I'm going to rest Miss Nolan," Regina told her as she walked past Mary Margaret and into the guest room near Emma. She didn't bother to give Robin a kiss goodnight like always. Well she never did anyways. She hears footsteps stopping at the door but she didn't hear a knock. She knew it was Robin. She always knew it was Robin. He was about to knock but decided against it and walked to his room.

A couple of hours later, Regina couldn't sleep. She was tossing and turning. She threw the covers away from her and sat up. She grabbed her phone and notice that it was past midnight. She got out of bed and out of her room and into the living room downstairs quietly. She knew it wasn't her home, but she had to find some aspirin for Emma's headache for tomorrow. She finally found them by the fridge in the cupboards. She grabbed a glass cup and filled it with water and walked up to Emma's room. She then notice that her room's light was turned on. Maybe Emma had woken up. She knocked on the door and walked in. Emma now sitting up on her bed looked up and sees her.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked her not looking at her in the eyes. Regina walked up to her and handed her two aspirins and the water filled. Emma looked up at her and at the what Regina was holding. She gladly took it because her head was pounding. Once Emma was finished, she placed the glass cup by her lampside desk and didn't bother to give Regina a thank you. Regina took this as a sign that Emma was still not talking to her. She sighed as her heart broke again. She turned her body away from Emma and walked out before saying I'm sorry to Emma and closed the door on the way out. Emma finally looked at the door when Regina left. Tears welled up and down onto her cheek. She wiped them away quickly not wanting to feel pity for her.

TO BE CONTINUED…. also this is my very first Swan Queen fanfic and it's kind of hard writing an AU for them, but i'm trying here. The next one probably be a little bit longer.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Still in Love With You

Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews, and the favorite and the follows. I didn't really think this one is going to go and sorry that it took me a while continue due to me stressing on my second semester of college. But sorry if there is any mistakes but enjoy it.

The next morning, the sun was shiny and the sun rays were hitting in Emma's room walls. There was a knock on the door causing her to groan in complaint as she stirs in her bed with her mess up bed hair.

"Emma honey. Wake up, we need to go," Mary Margaret tells Emma as she knocked again and tries to open the door but it was locked. Mary Margaret sighs as she knocked again.

"What mom?" Emma groans as she sits up moving the hair strand in front of her face and rubbed her eyes.

"Get dress. We have to meet up with Regina and Robin at the dance studio to learn how to waltz," Mary Margaret tells her daughter through the closed door.

"What? Why didn't you tell me last night?" Emma argues as she plop back down onto her bed closing her eyes.

"Well, we were discussing it before you left to the bar. And speaking of bar, what made you go get drunk honey? You never go out and drink," Mary Margaret asked her daughter who tries to listen to her mother's voice.

"Mom, you know I always drink and get drunk. I just wanted to relief some stress that's all," Emma admitted but not choosing to go into detail on why she went.

"What kind of stress? Maybe you need a massage to relieve some stress. About about this? Since Regina is getting married in just a two weeks, she needs to be relax. So why don't you two go out on a girls day out and get to know each other?" Mary Margaret suggested to her daughter. Emma's eyes instantly open just like those scary movies when they would zoom in on the eyes and then a scary part happens when they opened their eyes.

"No mom. We don't need to go. What time do we have to be at the studio?" Emma asked her mother changing the subject on not wanting to spend alone time with Regina.

"We have to be there at noon. Regina and Robin already left to make sure they have everything ready. Now hurry up. We don't want them to wait," Mary Margaret told her daughter as she walked away back downstairs getting a smoothie. About an hour later, Emma came downstairs in a blue jean and a coral blouse with her hair in a pony tail. They reached to a dance studio and notice that Regina and Robin were standing with one of the instructors with her father.

"Good evening everyone. We still have a couple more family members and friends to come." The instructor told them as Emma and Mary Margaret nodded and waited. About thirty minutes later, Regina's family member and friends arrived.

"Emma?!" Belle asked in shock as she walked up to Emma and hugged her very tightly. Emma then hugged her back smiling to herself missing her friends.

"Ah, do my eyes deceive me or is that the blonde idiot?" Ruby chuckled as she walked towards Emma as Belle pulled away and Ruby gave Emma a tightly hugged.

"Nice to see you to Rubs," Emma chuckled back as they pulled away.

"You've met Regina's friends?" Robin asked her sister as Emma looked over at her brother.

"And family," Zelena smirks as she went to go give Emma a friendly headlock.

"Ow, you're hurting me," Emma grunts in pain as she pushed Zelena away from her as Cora came up to Emma and gave her a sympathetic pat.

"Now since you all are here, we need you all to partner up and noticing that there aren't any men here, why don't you girls partner up," Instructor instructed them all but stopped when Robin spoke up.

"Well, we have a friend coming in just-" Robin assured the instructor just as the guy walked in.

"Good day love," Killian smirks as he walked in the studio like he owns the place.

"Killian my man," Robin walked up to Killian and they both had a brotherly hug.

"Alright now, let's get this rehearsal started," Instructor told them as they all teamed up and Emma ended up with Killian.

"Long time no see Miss Swan," Killian flashed his charming smile that girls swoon over but not to Emma.

"Yeah whatever," Emma sighed as she just lazily looked at the instructor following her rules. She already knows how to waltz and she doesn't need any practice at all. She looked at Regina and then back at Killian and sighed to herself. She's not enjoying this at all.

"Mom, don't they look so sad?" Zelena asked Cora as they had already took a break and was standing at the side watching the others practice but Zelena and Cora were focusing on Emma and Regina.

"Of course both of them looked sad. But Emma probably looked angry. I mean I would be upset knowing that someone you love is getting married to someone else is heartbreaking," Cora told her daughter as they both sighed at the same time.

"Who are you two talking about?" Ruby asked them as she and Belle had joined them.

"Just talking about the two lovers over there," Zelena told them as she used her head and motioned her head towards Emma and Regina.

"Doesn't it look so sad? But I guess Regina should be pissed also. I mean she haven't seen or know Emma's family until now," Ruby added as she turned her head from Emma and Regina back to the others.

"Why don't after this, we have a talk with Regina about this while Ruby you have a talk with Emma," Zelena suggested to Ruby and the others. Once rehearsal ended, Emma was already leaving not wanting to stay any longer with Regina and Robin anymore. She reached to her bug and was about to get in when her name was called. She sighed and turned around noticing Ruby running towards her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ruby asked her as she reached to Emma and her bug.

"I'm going home. See you at the wedding," Emma sighed as she opened her door and got in and was about to close it when Ruby stops her by preventing her to close the door.

"What?" Emma sighed as she looked up at Ruby in frustration.

"Can I come with?" Ruby smiled widely down at her.

"Why?" Emma asked her.

"Well it's almost three years since I've seen you. Come on, please?" Ruby whine at her stomping her feet like a little kid.

"Alright alright, just get in," Emma sighed as Ruby stops whining and quickly got in and Emma instantly drove away not waiting for Ruby to put her seatbelt on.

"Mother, Zelena and Belle, it's so great to see you guys again," Regina smiles at them as she went to go hug them as they were still inside the studio.

"Robin, you don't mind us taking Regina out do you? We were thinking of having a girls night out," Belle asked Robin as Robin appeared behind Regina and placed his hands around Regina's waist.

"Sure, just at least have her back before morning, but if you intended to have a sleepover, I don't really mind. But if you guys are going to have a sleepover or have a girls night out, why don't you guys bring Emma? Emma seems a little bit tense and stressed out. She probably needs a spa day," Robin suggested to them as he looked at them smiling at them while the rest just look at him forcing a smile.

"Of course. How about we leave now. See you tomorrow Robin," Regina pecked Robin's cheek as the women left to Regina's Mercedes.

Well chapter 2 is done for now, but it will be soon until I update chapter 3. College is really stressing me out right now and it's giving me a headache. R/R people, see you guys soon.


End file.
